


Waking Up

by sister_wolf



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-11
Updated: 2001-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unapologetic, plotless smut. Oh, you want a real summary? Um, well, Jean watches Wolvie wake up. Smut ensues. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Eiluned.

There's nothing like watching Wolverine wake up after a long night of hard sex.

He rolls onto his back and stretches like a cat, yawning and rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. I smile and rub his belly, then lean over and nibble at his hipbones.

He's ticklish, by the way. But he'll never let on. Unless you get him when he's half-asleep. Then he laughs and laughs and laughs, and tries to wrestle you to the mattress to make you stop.

Which he's doing to me now.

He holds my hands in one of his, and tickles me with the other, and rubs my neck with his stubble until I'm begging for mercy.

My only defense against beard burn is to lick his ear, because that distracts him too much to keep torturing me. A little bite on the earlobe now and then. That really distracts him. The natural progression from there is to move down and start sucking at his neck right below his ear. The little spot that makes him squirm and moan.

Then, his fingers move from tickling me to playing with my nipples. He grins down at me with that devilish glint in his eyes.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" I say with a wry grin.

"Never." And he kisses me, hot and wet, until I'm panting.

He rolls on top of me and I part my legs, letting him settle comfortably between my thighs. He rubs the head of his penis against my clit, circling his hips, teasing me with light touches. "God, you're wet," he murmurs against my neck, tongue darting out to tease my skin.

I trail my fingers up his back, feeling the muscles bunch and coil under the skin, fingertips whispering over his skin gently, lightly, and then dig my nails in just the way he likes it, dragging my hands down his back, feeling his entire body tense as he sucks in a deep breath.

He growls softly, shifting his hips so that the head of his cock presses against my opening. "Are you ready, darlin'?"

In response, I raise my head up from the pillow and take his mouth in a deep, sizzling kiss, rubbing my tongue against his.

With a deep, growling moan, he presses his hips down against mine, pushing himself deep inside of me, as far as he can go. I gasp as I feel him sinking deep inside me, filling me. My legs slip up around his hips and pull him even closer, closer, as if we could become one.

I let my head fall back on the mattress, eyes locked on his face, which is twisted into a lovely grimace of pleasure. He starts thrusting slowly, and I recognize the rhythm he's setting. He must be feeling impatient.

I lock my hands behind his shoulders and hold on for dear life, knowing that this will be a wild ride. His thrusts are long, slow, but they have a force behind them that rocks the bed back against the wall.

I can't help giggling when I realize that the noise will wake up whoever's in the next room. "What's so funny, girl?" he growls, thrusting hard.

My giggle turns into a moan. "Just thinking that--" He thrusts hard again and I suck in a gasp of air.

He grins down at me. "Yeah? Thinking what?"

"That whoever-- Ah!" I cry as he thrusts in again.

"Having trouble talking?" That devilish glint is back in his dark eyes.

"No, I... Uhhhh!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be talkin' right now, hmmm?"

"I-- uh! guess not..."

He kisses me hard, his tongue pushing against mine, then he draws away with a wolfish smile. "Shut ya up."

He's being a little too cocky about this, I think hazily. Definitely should break his control a little. Definitely.

So the next time he strokes in, I simultaneously clench down with my vaginal muscles and bite his collarbone. Hard.

He moans so loudly I'm sure everyone on this floor of the Mansion heard him.

"Jesus," he groans, propping himself up on his forearms.

"Shut you up," I tease, thrusting my hips up against him. "Now get down to business, Wolvie."

He smirks down at me and swivels his hips a few times, hard, the way that makes me close my eyes and shudder in pleasure. Then apparently he decides play-time's over. He slides his hands under my shoulders and buries his head in my hair, starting a hard pumping that's going to pull me over the edge in a couple seconds.

"Oh... oh... ohGODLOGANI'mgonnacome!" I cry out, fingernails digging into his muscular ass.

The pleasure is blinding. It sucks the breath out of my lungs and makes my whole body contract. If I've ever had this powerful of an orgasm before, I definitely can't remember it.

He starts growling, a low rumbling through his chest, as I feel his fingers clench and tighten on my shoulders. The aftershocks of orgasm are still rolling through my body, but I can feel another one approaching as his pumping picks up speed.

"You gonna come again, baby?" he pants, then shifts his hips so that each thrust rubs against my G-spot.

My eyes practically roll back into my head. Speech is completely beyond my abilities now, but I answer him as best I can by moaning and crying out loudly.

It feels like a freight train is roaring through my body, building up speed, building up and up and up and up-- and then suddenly everything explodes and I scream, feeling him gasp and shudder as my climax triggers his. He growls and bites my shoulder as he pumps into me once, twice, and then he collapses onto me, gasping for air.

It takes a long time to come down, but I finally notice that someone is pounding on the wall. "Keep it down, will ya? 'Less you're gonna invite Gambit next time!" Remy shouts through the wall, and I burst into giggles.

Logan's still on top of me, and it's starting to get heavy, but I relish the feel of his penis still inside me. He lifts up his head from my shoulder and grins at me. "Was that what you were trying to tell me, darlin'?"

I press my face against his shoulder, grinning. "Something like that. So, you think we should invite him next time?" I say with a laugh.

He quirks an eyebrow at me and chuckles. "You sure you'd survive the experience, darlin'? 'Cause it sounded like you were about to die on me a few minutes ago."

I lay my head back and quirk an eyebrow at him, pretending to think hard. "Hmmm... well... I dunno... I think if we took a lot of breaks (with me, I mean, you two could keep going) I'd be fine."

He grins. "Got an advantage over the two of ya..." he whispers into my ear. "Healing factor."


End file.
